Field of Invention
This invention pertains to laminated photovoltaic modules that employ the use of back-contact photovoltaic cells to minimize shading and resistance losses. In the preferred embodiment, cost savings and high-performance are achieved using back-contact crystalline silicon solar cells and materials such as EVA and Tedlar.TM. which are familiar to those skilled in the art of photovoltaic module assembly. The modules of the present invention exhibit improvements over the current state of the art due, in part, to a reduced number processing of steps, elimination of certain low-throughput steps, and easy automation capability associated with their manufacture.